


A Good Excuse

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Dean drags Cas to a haunted house, for reasons...





	A Good Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: "It will be fun, trust me" + haunted house

“It will be fun,” Dean said, grabbing Cas’ arm and pulling him towards the line for the haunted house. “Trust me.”

As usual, Cas let Dean tug him along, though his brow furrowed in confusion. “I don’t understand why humans enjoy intentionally scaring themselves.”

“Well, because as far as most of them know, this shit ain’t real and can’t hurt them. And it's good for an adrenaline boost.” Dean tugged Cas forward as the group in front of them went inside the haunted house. “Now shut up and pretend you’re human and this is scary,” he said quietly, then stepped forward and pulled a ten out of his wallet to hand to the bored kid selling tickets. “Two adults, please.”

The kid looked at the ten, then back at Dean. “It’s ten each.”

Dean scoffed, but pulled a twenty out of his wallet. “This is highway robbery.”

The kid rolled his eyes and took the twenty, handing Dean back two tickets. “You can go in when the door opens.”

After a short wait, the door creaked open.

“That’s your queue,” the kid said.

Dean glanced at Cas and nodded towards the door. “Spooky,” he said with a grin. They stepped inside into a pitch dark room, and the door slammed shut behind them, causing Dean to jump. 

A creepy laugh sounded in the dark room, and Cas felt Dean press slightly closer.

“Welcome, friends,” a raspy voice said from somewhere in the darkness, “proceed if you dare.” Another door swung open on squeaky hinges, allowing them access to the next part of the house. 

As they progressed through rooms containing gory scenes and people made up to look like various monsters, Dean kept close to Castiel’s side. He jumped when the actors jumped out at him, then giggled as they fled to the next room, keeping a hand wrapped around Cas’ elbow to pull him along and keep him close.

When they finally exited the haunted house, Dean eyes shone with excitement and he was breathless with laughter. It was contagious and Cas found himself smiling and laughing in return.

"See? Fun, right?"

"Yes,” Cas said with a grin, watching a laughing couple exit the haunted house, arms wrapped around each other. “I think I understand now. Not only does it give you an adrenaline rush, it’s a good ritual for strengthening human bonds.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, but Cas noticed he didn’t let go of his arm.

“And it’s a good excuse to touch someone you want to be close to,” Cas continued, glancing at Dean sideways.

Dean huffed a laugh and looked down at his feet. “Yeah, okay, you caught me,” he said with a sheepish grin.

“You don’t need an excuse to touch me, Dean.”

Dean cleared his throat and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “No?”

“No,” Cas said, placing a hand on top of Dean’s where it still rested in the crook of his elbow.

“Well, in that case,” Dean said, stopping and turning to face Cas, “what if I wanted to touch you like this?” He brought a hand up to Cas’ cheek, running delicate fingertips over his stubble.

Cas’ breath caught. “That would be acceptable,” he said softly.

“Just acceptable?” Dean asked, running his thumb over Cas’ cheekbone.

“I--uh,” Cas stammered, suddenly afraid to admit just how much he wanted Dean to touch him like this and in so many other ways.

Dean watched him closely, then dropped his hand, turning away. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have--”

Cas’ stomach dropped--this wasn’t what he wanted. He grabbed Dean’s hand and placed it back on his cheek. “More than acceptable,” he said.

A shy smile spread over Dean’s face as he looked back up at Cas through his lashes. “Okay,” he said, licking his lips. “And what if I wanted to touch you like this?” His eyes flicked down to Cas’ lips as he moved incrementally closer. They were so close Cas could feel Dean’s breath on his lips and he wanted nothing more than to close the space between them and capture Dean’s mouth. Dean seemed to be waiting for something though, searching Cas’ eyes as he continued stroking his cheek. Cas frowned and tilted his head in confusion.

Dean’s smile grew and he huffed a laugh. “I’m waiting for permission to kiss you, Cas.”

“Yes, please.”

Dean smiled and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Cas closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling of having Dean so close. When Dean pulled back, he felt his whole body follow, but Dean stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Come on, Cas, let’s go home and I’ll show you all the other ways I’ve been wanting to touch you,” he said with a cocky grin. “It’ll be fun, trust me.”


End file.
